It's a secret
by live2laughluv2live
Summary: Pan is in love with trunks marron has a secret trunks doesn't know if he'll ever love again and Bra is in love with the last person Vegeta would ever want her to be... TP GB M? review flame give me ideas!
1. late

**Hi 1ST things first I called myself that bc well I laugh a lot so lol….. anyway I really hope u like this fic! P/T ROX and G/B! so that's wut its based on reviews and flames I want da truth im not scared runs and hides in corner JUST NOTHING ON GRAMMAR OR SPELLING because I cant help u there even wit spell check! Now on wit the the show! (also if u have any ideas 4 da fic ill be happy 2 use them!)**

' I'm going to be so late!'

The Pan sons mind screamed as she ran down the busy city's street, It was another Saturday and pan was late for the normal sleep over full of all sorts of un normal stuff.

Pan wasn't like normal girls…. She had the strength of a super hero and was one of the last surviving of a alien race…. Plus she was misunderstood ….. basically the everyday life of a 18 year old girl! yeah right!

**(lame intro lol sry)**

Pan ran as hard as she could but at a normal enough pace that know one thought she was a freak.

She pushed past annoyed people who were giving her dirty looks.

'Damn you dende I give! Bra will have to wait!' pan thought as she slowly began to walk.

Pan brushed a strand of raven hair away from her eyes and frowned at the sight up ahead of her.

The sun shined on the 19 year old girls long sleek blonde hair as she tossed it back with a fake laugh and grabbed onto a handsome lavender haired well built guy.

Pan sighed a close her eyes.

Pan groaned a slid quickly between people concealing herself from the couple make Suring her ki was long enough that HE wouldn't notice.

"please don't see me please… don't….ON COME ON!" Pan hissed under breath as the large man that had been walking in front of her stopped causing her to walk into him, the guy turned around and glared at pan.

"Watch where you're going you idiotic girl you don't go walking into people!" He spat spit flying everywhere.

"ME you're the one who stopped! In front of ME making ME walk into YOU! Now will you move" Pan growled angry that she was already late as it was.

" ARE YOU SAYING THIS IS MY FAULT!" the man screamed more spit flying.

"LISTEN BUDDY ALL I DID WAS BUMP INTO YOU! ARE YOU FAT UGLY AND STUPID! YES THIS IS YOUR FAULT NOW MOVE BEFORE I REALLY GET MAD!" Pan shouted at the top of her lungs making the pan jump back as she pushed him a side and walk past him.

Pan walked through the large crowds of people not caring who she hurt or the fact that her ki had just sky rocketed and trunks was calling her name.

'ignore him and keep walking don't look back…. Just ignore him…' pan thought through clenched fists as she pushed into a clearing on the sidewalk.

"finally air!" pan breathed and continued to walked down the now nearly empty street.

"PAN!" his crisp, deep voice called from behind her.

Pan didn't even noticed she had stopped as he ran up beside her.

"Thought I heard you shouting!" trunks laughed while marron frowned and clung to his arm.

"come on trunks we were going back to watch a movie!" Marron twisted her hair and bated her eyelashes flirtatiously and seductively.

Trunks didn't even turn his head to look at marron causing her now formed frown to deepen.

"Yeah but knowing my sister we're going the same way am I right pan?" trunks smirked as pan smiled.

"yep she's got me wrapped around her little finger…" pan laughed as trunks smirked more.

"well ladies lets speed things up a little!" trunks picked marron up bridal style making her giggle and smirk at pan then nuzzle her face in his neck.

Pan felt her heart drop as she watched trunks smile down at marron and whisper something in her ear before he took off.

"come on panny hurry up!" he smirked as pan glared.

"Don't call me panny!" She hissed as she shot up into the air and flew towards the large CC mansion/dome.

**Short maybe a little lame but hey it's a first 4 me so REVIEW PLZ u can flame and send in ideas because im new and am so clueless on wut u want! Lol BYYYYYYYYYYEZA!1**


	2. whoa marron!

**Okay so far not bad I got some flames but… hey I asked 4 it right and imp going 2 try harder… I know my grammar is really bad but some ppl just cant help that okay so sry! But thanx a lot 2 my reviewers but mostly 2 xXxangel vxXx! And my first reviewer tweetyzgal also kyoharu-chan !**

Pan touched down on Capsule corps lawn after trunks had already gone inside, a odd ripping sensation was tearing at her longs making it hard to breath.

She mad her way over to the front door closing her eyes in pain moved up into her heart because the only thing she could see when her eyes were closed was his handsome face smiling down at marron while she just watched as they smiled at each other in their own little world.

The pain throbbed as her hand clasped the handle and she pushed her way inside the house, the sudden rush of life from within the house made her forget the odd feeling.

"Pan finally what kept you I've been waiting for ever!" Bra frowned as she stood at the end of the stairs and flared at pan.

"Oh sorry…. I'm here now so what are we going to do?" Pan smiled and walked past Bra up the stairs but Bra's arm caught her on the way up.

"Hoooold up! Something's up girl and you're not telling me!" Bra said in a sing song voice pulling pan back down the stairs.

"Nothing's up I swear!" Pan laughed… but the laugh was hollow and Bra knew it.

"Fine if you wont tell me now then you can tell my brother he can get anything out of you!" Bra smirked as the color drained from pan's face.

The odd searing pain had returned.

"Bra I'm fine it's just you know how I feel about shopping!" Pan groaned.

"That's the pan I know and love! Now just let me run upstairs for a minute and get my purse!" Bra giggled and ran up the stairs as pan sat on the bottom step.

"This might take a while…" Pan spoke aloud to herself knowing Bra's version of a minute was about a hour!

Pan sat there for about ten minutes elbows on her knees head in her hands when trunks and marron came out of the living room smiling just as they were in her mind when the searing pain had torn her apart outside.

"Hey Panny!" Marron smiled and gave her a little wave.

Pan's head snapped up at the sound of marron's voice…

'Marron being nice to me….. Okay where am I? where are the aliens trying to suck my brain out with a straw because this is not normal behavior' Pan thought as marron let go trunks' arm and sat on the stairs with pan.

"I'm going to go call goten babe okay?" Trunks called to marron as he walked into the kitchen leaving the to girls alone.

Pan looked over at Marron who was starring warmly at her.

The look in marron's eye reminded pan of when they once were best friends…

But then marron grew up and was let loose into the world of guys and disappeared from pan and Bra completely.

"Pan I….. Don't know how to say this but….. ummmm well…I'm sorry I really am I've been a jerk for the past four years and well….." Marron's voice cracked, tears streaming down her face.

"You're just realizing this now!" Pan laughed bitterly… reminding herself this was the girl who asked trunks out five minutes after pan told her and Bra she thought she loved him.

"No pan you see…. I made a mistake the biggest one I've ever made in my entire life….And I need you and Bra now more then ever…" Marron's face showed no sign of lying ...

Pan looked at the blonde girls face sympathetically marron looked so pathetic and what ever she did must be serious.

"Well it can't be as bad as when you ate glue in front the cutest guy in fourth grade!" Pan laughed trying to make marron felt better but marron's face fell as she whispered something that shocked pan and Bra who was now walking down the stairs.

"I'm pregnant and it isn't trunks' baby….."

**OMG marron what were u thinking….do 2 some reviewers I changed my mind on the whole slut marron thing because really she's not that bad and I like the big twist but there will be more! This is only the second chapter! So remember review send in ideas and before u flame look what other ppl flamed bout and try not to repeat wut they said bc im doing my best and its pointless reading the the same flame on how much I suck bc yes ill work on wut they said and all but…. Oh I think u get the picture so muhahahahaha don't wry tp gb and maybe MARRON? But trunks/pan will be more visible in the next chap im just working my way up!**


End file.
